The Family He ALWAYS Has
by HeysU
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin... blah de blah, right? This isn't about their wonderful friendship. Voldemort comes to kill the Potters when he finds Harry's twin bullying and abusing him. So he takes the poor boy away. He takes care of Harry for awhile before leaving him to a loyal family. They raise Harry as one of his own. The story starts with one Stephens Hollow-Christ in Hogwarts.


The Family He ALWAYS Has

Chapter 1:

_'This is what thoughts look like.'_

**"This is what it looks like when Juvian/the sorting hat talks in your head."**

"This is what it looks like when Juvian/the sorting hat calls out your house!"

"This is what regular talking looks like."

"Firs' years, o'er here! No more 'an four ta' a boat!"

"Come on, Stevie."

He nodded and followed his two brothers. They climbed into one of the rowboats and waited for a fourth person.

A silky silvery-blonde came shortly. "Might I take a seat?"

The boys nodded and let the newcomer sit. "Draco Malfoy," the boy extended his hand to each boy. They shook it and introduced themselves.

"Zak," said one twin.

"Luciffer," said the other.

"Stephens," the youngest greeted.

"We're the Hollow-Christs."

Draco chuckled amusedly at the synchronized introductions. He took in their appearances. Zak had black hair with gray streaks around his face. He was tan and had charcoal eyes. Luciffer had regular black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. It was a wonder they were twins, but Draco had heard some rumors from his father. The one that was most interesting was Stephens. The boy had bright green eyes, long black scraggly hair, and his skin was a shade darker than Zak's. His bright eyes were wide and full of life as he stared at everything in awe.

_'Well,'_Draco thought. _'I wonder what house they'll be in...'_

"Wow!" Stephens exclaimed, looking up at the Great Hall's ceiling. It looked as if it was the night's sky.

"Stevie," Zak called from behind him.

"P.B.T.," finished Luciffer.

The three immediately put on a mask of cool indifference. Draco, who was in front of them was doing the same. They straightened and held their chins high. They were the picture of confidence and pride.

"Creevey, Collin!" a woman exclaimed upon opening a scroll. The stern woman sat Collin on a stool and placed a hat on his head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat screamed.

A little later...

"Hollow-Christ, Luciffer!"

"Slytherin!"

"Hollow-Christ, Stephens!"

The boy walked over to the stage confidently, while on the inside he was nervous. What was going to happen now? He didn"t want to be separated from his brothers. The woman placed the hat on his head.

**"Ah, now where to put you, ?"**

_'Slytherin. And please do refrain from using that name. I am a Hollow-Christ now.'_

**"What has made you change, ?" **the hat asked curiously. **"May I look into your memories?" **

_'Be my guest.'_

Stephens felt a presence in his mind, almost as if someone was walking around in it.

**"Oh, child!"**The hat sounded choked up. **"You've been through much and have finally made it to the right side. I fully support you. I'd like to talk to you again. And please take me with you when you leave. I was never meant to be a hat." **

_'Of course, .'_

**"My name is Juvian, young heir. And I think you belong to-" **

"Slytherin!"

Gratefully, the boy took off the hat and wiped away a few stray tears from the folds. "Thank you, Juvian," he whispered and walked to his table.

"Hollow-Christ, Zak!"

"Slytherin!"

The names went on. Draco was in Slytherin.

Nothing much else happened. Until...

"Potter, Fergus!"

The twins wrapped their arms around their brother.

"It's alright. Let the beast be, Stevie."

"It's just a brat. You know who your real family is."

Nodding, Stephens calmed down as best he could and relaxed into the comforting embrace.

Drew, who was a 4th year, looked at his brothers, concerned. But seeing the thumbs-up, he relaxed as well.

"Gryffindor." The hat was a bit less enthusiastic with this one.

Stephens secretly thanked Juvian.

The Gryffindors erupted into cheers and applause.

The feast came and went. Stephens had made three new friends. Draco, a girl named Pansy, and a guy called Blaise. They, and the twins, were almost insepperable by the end.

"Come now," their Head of House called. "It is time we left."

"My name is Severus Snape. I am your Head of House. I am also the Potion's Master here at Hogwarts.

"Slytherin is about house unity. Not with other houses! Now, I will not spout some nonsense about getting along with your fellow housemates. You will simply not show it outside of the common room.

"We will be cold and shun the mudbloods and muggleborns. Half-bloods are only tolerated.

"If you are hurt because of another house, come to me. Only Madam Pomfrey if necessary. If you are hurt because of a duel among your house, clean it up yourself. Though, I will not tolerate deliberate harm just for fun.

"Rest up and enjoy yourselves. No fighting for today."

"Yes, Professor."

"Welcome to the proud house of the snakes," he exited the room.

"Drew!" Stephens was the center of attention as he threw himself at his older brother.

Suprising most, Drew did not recoil in disgust or act aloof. He smiled at the smaller and lifted him into his arms.

Stephens giggled and tried to squirm away.

They were several snorts of laughter. Some (Draco included) just smiled.

"Zak! Lucy!"

The twins hurried to the other's rescue. Only to have one subdue him and the other tickle him.

"Stop it, stop it! Please!"

"Who're your uncles, Stevie?"

"Remmi Hollow and Tulio Christ."

"Bloody! We had that one coming." The twins grinned. "But for that, little brother, you owe us breakfast."

Stephens was bright red. When someone asked him for food, they dressed him up in Mom's old apron. Mom's apron was pink and frilly.

"Do I have to?"

Drew was stern. "Keep complaining and you'll have lunch, too."

Draco and some others around them were laughing. It was just so amusing.

"Hey, Zak! What's up with breakfast?"

The boy turned around and smiled evilly. "Invite some of your friends and find out."

Stephens was blushing. "Brother! Why do they have to come?!"

"Lunch."

He groaned before crossing his arms and pouting.

"Good boy," Luciffer patted the top of his head.

"You're always like this," Stephens mumbled.

"Well of course," Luciffer started as he looked offended.

"After all, you are..." Zak continued.

"Our cute little brother." They both finished the sentence together.

The audience thought this whole scene was funny and the older students thought it adorable.

Stephens mumbled something and rushed to find his room.

The Hollow-Christ brothers just smiled and thought about the upcoming meals they'd eat.

Alternately, Draco picked Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. They were in for a surprise the next morning.

STEPHEN'S FAMILY

William Hollow (Seme/Top)- Dad

Yuuri Chist or Christ Yuuri (Uke/Bottom)- Dad

Tulio Christ- Uncle (Uke's side)

Remmi Hollow- Uncle (Seme's side)

Lionus Borew- Godfather/close family friend

Tom- Grandpa (Harry's savior) Voldemort

Drew Hollow-Christ_ Oldest brother. 4th year.

Zak Hollow-Christ_ Older twin. Older brother. 1st year. Born in February.

Luciffer Hollow-Christ_ Younger twin. Older brother. 1st year. Born in February.

Stephens Wolfram Hollow-Christ_ Youngest Hollow-Christ. Also Harry James Potter. Blood adopted. Rescued from an abusive younger brother by Voldemort/Tom.

Okays. Actually started this story a coupla months ago. I felt the need 4 little Harry 2 hav a new family. I've actually put alot of thought into the characters. I'll show u latr. Buts thanx 2 whoever reads. Pleaz review. Thanx 2 u all.

BTW, 2 those who don't like yaoi or slash (whateva u want 2 call it), u may want 2 reconsider reading this fic. Harry/Stephens's adoptive parents r homosexuals. I just couldn't think of a good motherly figure and I suck girl characters (mostly). The girls in here will probably b bitchy. (That's how most of the 1s Ik r.)

Byes.

HeysU


End file.
